


Screaming Colour

by turquoisetopaz



Series: Spencer Reid Prompts [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Secret dating, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetopaz/pseuds/turquoisetopaz
Summary: Based on the prompt:"Can you write something where Spencer and his girlfriend get caught out because he refuses to change his phone wallpaper to anything but a picture of the two of them.?"
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842043
Comments: 7
Kudos: 306





	Screaming Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Two Spencer Reid fics in the space of a week?? Binge watching Criminal Minds has really changed me.
> 
> (Side note: I try to avoid using "Y/N" in fics, I just find it distracting.)

-  
For as long as you can remember, you've adored polaroid photos. It's all because of your Mother; she'd been obsessed with them. At your childhood home you could find a shelf full of photo albums, all containing numerous polaroids taken by your Mother. She'd given you a vintage camera for your 18th birthday and you'd treasured it ever since. You had brought it to college with you. And you had a ridiculous amount of drunk party pictures from those times. Every polaroid you had held meaning to you; they reminded you of happy times.

Your boyfriend, Spencer, was enamoured by this particular quirk. He was not one for technology, and appreciated your love of what was a slightly outdated mode of photography.

You'd been a member of the BAU for just under a year when Spencer had asked you out. Given how quiet he was, it came as a surprise. But you were happy that he liked you enough to work up the courage to ask you on a date. He'd been kind to you from the moment you'd arrived; and he'd been the one to show you the ropes. You appreciated his friendship, but were definitely interested in more. So, when he asked you out, you eagerly agreed.

The first date was amazing. Most dates you'd been on hadn't been particularly enjoyable, you felt like guys didn't make as much effort as they once did. But Spencer was a true gentlemen. He arrived on time, with flowers in hand. He took you to a small, but fancy, restaurant, and kissed you gently at the end of the night.

You knew he'd be an excellent boyfriend.

On your second date, you'd shyly brought along your camera. Most guys tended to not understand. Typically they would ask why you didn't just use the camera on your phone. But Spencer seemed to appreciate the beauty of polaroids.

"I like it." He'd commented "On digital cameras, people take hundreds of pictures of a moment, and choose the best one. I like that with a polaroid camera, you just get the one shot, it might not be perfect, but it's more real."

After that, Spencer had become your favourite subject. Whenever you were alone with him, you'd take the opportunity to capture him. He was beyond gorgeous, like a piece of art come to life. You snapped pictures of him when you went for walks in the park, or went on day trips to various museums. And if the team weren't looking, you'd take a sneaky photo of him, peacefully sleeping on the jet.

Whilst your boyfriend would graciously allow you to constantly take his photo, he would often turn the tables. When he got the chance, he would steal your camera away from you, and would take your photo. When the polaroids were printed, he would, more often than not, steal them for himself.

It would be annoying, if he wasn't so cute.

He would also regularly insist on the two of you taking photos together. It was difficult sometimes, polaroid cameras weren't made for selfies. When you were out in public, away from the team, you would occasionally ask a kind stranger to take one of the two of you. 

Your absolute favourite photo had been taken about four months into your relationship. The two of you had used a rare weekend off to go on a road trip to the beach. Spencer had never enjoyed the beach before you, but you'd managed to make him appreciate it. The photo was taken just as the sun was setting. It wasn't a particularly warm day, so the two of you had bundled up in warm jumpers, and had brought blankets with you.

You had been sat close to Spencer, gently resting if your head on his shoulder. He'd quietly grabbed the camera from your bag, and had held it out in front of your faces.

"Smile." He'd whispered, before clicking the button.

You'd been startled by the sudden movement, and had let out a surprised giggle. When the photo had properly developed, it had made your heart ache. The photo showed you giggling, and Spencer looking at you, with a pleased smiled on his face. His eyes were warm, and full of emotion.

It looked like love.

The thought had shocked you, but you hadn't planned on saying anything. After all, you'd not been together for too long, and you hadn't wanted to scare him off.

But Spencer, as always, was a step ahead. 

"I love you. You know that right?" He'd murmured in low voice.

His quiet confession had made your eyes water, and you'd been compelled to kiss him. It was a kiss full of love, and you'd not wanted it to end.

"I love you too, Spence."

-

It was six months into your relationship, and you had hundreds of pictures with Spencer. You kept them all in an album, with captions written beneath. Whenever you missed him, you would look through the album and smile.

Spencer was, for once, driving the two of you to work when his phone had chimed. 

"Can you check that please? It might be my Mom." He'd asked casually.

That was another thing you loved about Spencer, he shared everything with you. You entered his passcode, and were brought to the messenger app.

"It's not your Mom, it's JJ. She's warning us that we've got a case - in Florida."

Spencer let out a groan at this. Too many bad cases happened in Florida. Plus your boyfriend wasn't a fan of the stifling heat. You giggled at his response, and went to lock his phone, before something caught your eye.

"Seriously, Spence?. What's with the home screen?." You laugh. The lock screen was a basic landscape picture. But when his phone is unlocked, you notice that he's changed the wallpaper.

It was the photo of the two of you on the beach. He'd wanted the original polaroid, but so had you. You'd pouted at him until he'd rolled his eyes and given in. But he insisted that you scan the picture so he could have it in digital form.

"What? It's a nice picture." He says defensively.

"It is a nice picture. It's a really nice picture. But I'm pretty sure if anyone on the team saw it, they'd figure out what was going on between us."

"Nobody will notice. You can only see it when my phones unlocked."

"But Spence-."

"There's no need to worry, my love. We've been together for six months and no one has noticed."

"Well I am worried! We promised each other we wouldn't tell anyone until our one year anniversary! Why take such a risk?."

Spencer smiled shyly "Because it's my favourite photo; it makes me happy whenever I see it."

You scoffed at his response, still worried about the consequences. But you didn't reply, not wanting to cause an argument.

God damn it, you think, he's too cute for his own good.

-

During the case in Florida, you find yourself more nervous than normal that people will find out about your and Spencer's relationship. Every time you see Spencer holding his phone, you start twitching with nerves. You become convinced that one of your co workers will spot his phone wallpaper. 

"Are you alright sweetie? You seem stressed?." JJ asks in a concerned voice. Spencer had just checked his phone when Derek had come to sit down next to him. You'd tensed up in fear, thinking that Derek would find out your secret. 

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm just tired. It's been a long day." JJ accepts the answer without further comment. It had been a hard case, and the whole team had been worked hard to solve it.

When Derek gets up to speak with Hotch, you move seats quickly to take his spot. Spencer smiles softly at you when you sit down. "You doing alright?." 

"I can't stop stressing about your phone wallpaper." You admit.

He rolls his eyes at you, with a wide grin on his face. "I thought we already discussed this?" 

"We did. But it still makes me nervous. Can't you just change it?" You keep your voice low, your co workers are either sleeping, listening to music or talking amongst themselves, but you still want to be careful.

"I don't want to change it." He pouts "You know how much that photo means to me." You know what's he's referring to; the photo reminds him of the first time you both confirmed your love for one another.

His statement pulls at your heartstrings. You love being reminded of how much he loves you; it never fails to surprise you. 

None of your friends seem to be looking your way. So you hold onto his hand, beneath the table. You squeeze it lightly and continue with your pleading. "Please change it? I'll bake you red velvet cupcakes." You often did a lot of baking when you had the time. Spencer enjoyed all the treats you made, but his favourite by far were the red velvet cupcakes you made.

He laughs at the offer "You'll make them anyway." He points out, and you know he's right. 

"Well is there anything else you want?" You ask suggestively, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nope." He laughs "Sorry babe, not happening."

-

A month later, and you've pretty much forgotten the wallpaper issue. Keeping a secret from a team of profilers wasn't exactly easy, but the two of you made it work.

As you and Spencer lived nearby to each other, you told them that you were carpooling to work. That way when you arrived together no one had questioned it.

Penelope had noticed a dark purple bruise on your neck, curtesy of Spencer, but you'd managed to explain it away. You told her, and the other girls, that you were in a casual, friends with benefits situation, with an old friend from college. They seemed to accept it, and it thankfully stopped them from trying to set you up when you were out a bar. 

The two of you had gotten too comfortable, so it only made sense that you'd mess up eventually.

It happens on a boring, dreary Wednesday. The team had closed up a case the day before, and were slowly making their way through the paperwork. 

You and Spencer had gone for a quick coffee break, and had returned to a chaotic room. Your team mates were stood around Derek's desk, loudly talking over one another.

"Ha! You owe me 20 bucks Morgan! Emily laughs, high-fiving Penelope in triumph.

"What's going on guys?" You call out in confusion.

Your friends turn around to stare at you. The girls all look excited, Derek looks smug, and Rossi and Hotch look amused.

"Take a guess." Derek says, holding up your boyfriends phone. 

You turn to Spencer in horror. Your boyfriend has the same look on his face. "Derek!" He splutters "Did you go through my phone."

Derek holds his hands out in defence "I wasn't trying to pry, believe me. I just needed the number of the Sheriff who assisted us, and I knew you had it."

"How the hell did you know my passcode?!"

"Please. It was obvious. You're such a Momma's boy." 

You can't help but giggle at that. Derek wasn't wrong. Spencer's password was his Mother's birthday.

"So how long has this been going on?" Penelope asks, in barley disguised glee.

"How long has what been going on?" You reply, in a last ditch attempt at remaining innocent.

Rossi snorts in amusement "Oh don't bother lying guys. It's clear from that photo that you two are a couple. I know love when I see it." 

You press your face against Spencer's shoulder, causing JJ and Penelope to let out loud "aws."

"It started in September." He admits, wrapping an arm around you in defeat.

"Seven months?!" Comes from Derek.

"Well that's just rude." Emily comments.

"We were planning on telling you guys if we made it to a year." You admit.

"When we made it to a year." Spencer remarks confidently.

This prompts even more childish giggles from your friends, and you can't help but smile. It's nice to know they're happy for you.

"Whilst I'm glad to see the two of you happy, we are going to need to discuss this in my office." Hotch says, leading the way.

As the two of you walk away, you hear the voice of Penelope.

"50 dollars says Hotch cries like a proud Dad."

-

Hotch is, thankfully, more than okay about the situation. He's supportive, and although the two of you will have to speak to HR, he has no plans of letting either of you go from the BAU.

You and Spencer don't get chance to discuss what had happened until later on that evening.

"So," Spencer starts awkwardly "Are you mad at me?." He tries to laugh, but you can tell he's nervous, not wanting to have upset you.

You roll your eyes at this "I don't think I've ever been mad at you, Spence." 

Your boyfriends whole body relaxes in relief, and your heart warms; he cares so much about your feelings. "Okay, good. I'm glad."

"Although, I do have to say, I told you so." You point out knowingly, and he blushes in embarrassment.

"I am sorry. I swear. I know I should have listened to you. It's just..."

"A really cute picture?." You finish for him.

"Yeah." He laughs "It is. But also I think, that maybe, I just subconsciously wanted someone on the team to see it."

"Spencer!" You admonish "Why? I thought we agreed?."

"I know. And I know that it made sense when we originally said it. But I don't need a year to figure out how serious I am about you. Because I'm completely committed to this, to you. And I want our friends to know it. I want the people I care about to know that you're my future."

His heartfelt confession makes your heart ache with love. He was so sweet and earnest that it was impossible to be even slightly irritated by his actions. 

"You're my future too, Spence." You whisper quietly.

You cross the room so that you can eliminate the space between the two of you. You stand on the tip of your toes, wrap your arms around his neck, and press your mouth to his. This kiss isn't particularly co ordinated ; you can't stop yourself from smiling. At one point, your teeth accidentally clash with his, and it causes you both to giggle.

The kiss is messy, slightly chaotic and a little imperfect.

It feels like home.

-

"So pretty boy is your lock screen and your phone wallpaper? Damn. It's that serious, huh?."

"Oh shut up Derek."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://turquoisetopazz.tumblr.com)  
> I'm currently accepting prompts!


End file.
